Advent Again
EPISODE 1: Advent Again is the first episode of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis to be added Plot A mysterious woman brings 13 people into the Mirror World to restart the Rider War. Among them are Shinji Kido, Ren Akiyama, Jun Shibaura, Goro Yura, Miyuki Tezuka and Takeshi Asakura. These 13 people (aside from Asakura) have no memories about their past. The woman tells them to fight each other, and the winner must be found on the 7th day. The winner will be released from the Mirror World with restored memories. Shinji does not believe the woman, but she transports everyone to a place in the city where Mirror Monsters are running amok, and tells them to begin fighting. Asakura transforms into Kamen Rider Ouja and challenges the others. Holding the Ryuki Advent Deck in his hand, Shinji recalls that he used to transform before, but he cannot remember the full context. He transforms anyway and enters a fight with Ouja. On the 4th day of the War, Shinji is shown with Tezuka, Ishida and Kimura inside an abandoned house. They are apparently a team, opposed by Jun and his two comrades: Ishihashi and Tozuka. Shinji keeps having a dream about a man in black outfit (implied to be Ren-his old and trusted friend in the original Rider War). As Jun's gang finds Tezuka's team, a huge battle breaks out. However, both sides are forced to retreat when hordes of Mirrors Monsters appear and interrupt their battle. Shinji activates his Final Vent to destroy a group of monsters before leaving with his team. Later, Shinji, Ishida and Kimura are seen talking with one another. Shinji offers them some drinks, asking them to celebrate their survival of the battle. Kimura and Ishida however, are not interested, and the former is appalled aat Shinji's optimism because of the fact that they are still trapped with no way out. Shinji responds by saying that it is because they are in a dilemma, they must find a way to be happy and enjoy themselves. At this point, he reflects on the events of the first day, and reveals that he does not really trust the mysterious woman's words very much. Kimura tells him that believing in the woman is their only hope at the time. Shinji says he has been fighting all this time so that he can get back to the real world and find the man who keeps appearing in his dreams (implied to be Ren). Tezuka returns from a supposed meeting with Jun's gang and tells the team that they should cooperate with Jun for a better chance of survival. Ishida is skeptical and concerned about the matter, but Tezuka comforts him, saying "My predictions are never wrong". Tezuka asks everyone to give him their Advent Decks as a sign of trust. Initially reluctant, they all agree upon seeing that Jun's gang has also given Tezuka their decks earlier. The four then go to meet Jun's gang. Elesewhere, as Ren is riding his motorbike, he is stopped by Asakura. Asakura claims that he remembers everything about his past as a Kamen Rider, telling Ren that they "used to be so close that they want to kill each other". Ren only responds by saying he knows Asakura's name. The two transforms and fight, with Ouja having the upper hand. As Ouja is cornering Knight, a Mirror Monster appears and prepares to sucker punch him. Luckily for Ouja, Kamen Rider Zolda appears and fend off the monster. Knight then goes and fights the monster, leaving Zolda and Ouja in the place. Ouja, appalled at the idea that Zolda protects him, charges at Zolda to fight. However, Zolda cancels his transformation, revealing himself to be Goro Yura. Asakura stops charging, surprised, realizing it is his archenemy Shuichi Kitaoka's servant. Goro calls Asakura his "master", and says that he is glad to see his "master" alive and well, and asks his "master" to allow him to return and work for him again. Asakura, uninterested, cancels his transformation and walks away, but Goro tries to hold him back. Asakura pushes him aside, saying he is not Goro's "master", commenting on how the Mirror World may have messed up the servant's mind. Howvever, Goro keeps holding on to Asakura, begging his "master" for him to come back. Asakura, frustrated, beats Goro up violently. Outside, Ren is still fighting the previous monster, and managed to kill it with his Dark Visor. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Abyss shows up and attacks, saying that Ren should not be so careless after killing a monster. The two fight for a brief while before Knight finishes Abyss off with a Final Vent. Realizing he has killed a human, Ren is terrified. He lets out a scream of horror and anguish. In an office, Asakura is seen with Goro, apparently has accepted him as his servant. Goro prepares some food for Asakura, who finds it delicious. Asakura wonders whether Kitaoka always eats these kind of good food or not. Pleased by the servant's cooking, Asakura decides to form a pact with Goro, stating that he will kill Goro the last. In the real world, a young man is shown transforming into Another Ryuki with an Anotherwatch. Sougo and Geiz appear to stop it. A voice pleads "Tatsuya, stop...please...". The camera then looks into an hospital room occupied by a woman. It is implied the voice that pleads is hers. In the Mirror World, Shinji's team finally meets Jun's gang, only to be betrayed as Tezuka has been on Jun's side all along. He tossed Jun's gang their Advent Decks, allowing to transform. Ishida is eaten alive by Raia's Contract Monster Evildiver, while Shinji and Kimura are helpless as they cannot transform. As the for Riders corner Shinji and Kimura, Ouja appears and uses his Final Vent on Tozuka, killing him. Ouja is apparently amused by the event, and sarcastically asks whether he can join before attempting to fight the Riders, with Zolda backing him up. As Ouja prepares to strike an untransformed Shinji, Knight appears and blocks the blow, saving Shinji. Cast * : https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/324116 * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , . * : * : * : * : *Man: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ryuki: *Kamen Rider Knight: *Kamen Rider Ouja: *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: Forms and Collectibles Used Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Nasty Vent, Final Vent **Gai: ***Strike Vent, Confine Vent **Raia: ***Copy Vent, Swing Vent (off-screen) **Scissors ***Strike Vent (off-screen) **Tiger: ***Freeze Vent, Strike Vent **Imperor: ***Spin Vent **Verde: ***Clear Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent **Abyss: ***Sword Vent (off-screen) *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Saber, Drag Claw, Dragon Rider Kick **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Hishouzan **Gai: ***Metal Horn **Raia: ***Drag Claw (Copy Vent), Evil Whip **Scissors ***Scissors Pincer **Tiger: ***Dest Claws **Imperor: ***Gazelle Stab **Ouja: ***Veno Saber **Abyss: ***Abyss Saber Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz Errors *When Shinji, Tezuka, Ishida and Kimura are driving a car on the road in Mirror World, the place of the driver's seat is not reversed since most vehicles in Japan have the driver's seat placed in the right-hand side. *When Ren met Takeshi, this scene was actually reversed. This can be seen with Ren's front hair that is reversed. * When Kamen Rider Knight activates Nasty Vent while fighting Kamen Rider Abyss, the card he puts in the visor was the Survive version with gold trim borders and red bars, which has AP 2000 instead of 1000. Notes *The fights in this episode reference its original series: **Shinji and Tezuka did the same Copy + Strike Vent combo, a reference during their official first team up in the series. **When Ren is freaked out after killing Kamen Rider Abyss, it's a reference to when he freaked out as he hesitated to kill Jun and after killing the second Odin. **Takeshi utilized the Veno Crash sneakily to kill Tiger in the same way he did to kill Imperer in the original series. **Takeshi mentions Kitaoka and how much he hates him and upon encountering Zolda, he believes it's Kitaoka but it is actually Goro. Goro did something similar in the original series, posing as his master's Rider form after his death when facing Takeshi. *As somewhat of a nod to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Tiger is killed by Ouja in the same way Strike vents Axe. *It is uncertain how the unnamed person, portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa, has participated in the Rider War in Mirror World as he is not appeared to obtain an Advent Deck. But it could be assumed that he is either killed by Mirror Monster(s) or a Rider off-screen, or possibly become the new user of Odin deck, who helped Another Ryuki in the real world. *This episode and the mini-series itself explicitly signifies how the Mirror Monsters devour humans, which was never shown in the original series. For example, when Raia's Contract Monster Evildiver descended right to Ishida and eaten him, Ishida perishes to his death. *'Rider Deaths this episode -' **'Kamen Rider Abyss': killed by Kamen Rider Knight's Final Vent. **'Kamen Rider Imperer': eaten by Kamen Rider Raia's Evildiver. **'Kamen Rider Tiger': killed by Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent. *'Riders Remaining': 10/13 External links to be added References ru:Новое Начало Category:Web series episodes Category:Crossovers